Whispers in the Dark
by Yami L'esprit Brise Harkinian
Summary: :SemiUA: Si conocieras el precio de la libertad ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagarlo?... Fanfic dedicado a la semana Korroh


Hola, es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de TLOK, así que me presentare: HOLO (?), soy YamiMeza.

Vale, este fic participa en la semana Korroh, la cual surgió gracias a: kakatsushi.

Gracias Kakatsuchi, sin tus feels de Korroh, esto no seria posible.

**Advertencia: Semi U.A**

Gracias por leer, sin mas los dejo, disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Whispers in the Dark<em>

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

><p>Un trueno retumbo temerario en la fría tundra, el cielo opaco, gris, se cernía sobre el paisaje. El viento soplaba con fuerza, avecinando una tormenta, la blanca nieve se tiño de carmesí, entre el silencio de el lugar solo unos cuantos jadeos se podían escuchar. La luna era testigo de la cruenta batalla, una vez más. Luz y obscuridad, obligados a pelear entre si, era un rumbo cíclico. Nada podía detenerlo. Si, había un vencedor, mas la pregunta realmente era ¿A que precio se consigue la victoria?<p>

Si supieras el precio de la libertad ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a pagarlo?, El poder es tentador, hay algunos que lo usan para su propio bien, hay otros que prefieren no usarlo. Mas son escasos aquellos que deciden tomar el poder y combatir sin ser corrompidos por este. Cruel es el destino de aquellos que deben enfrentar el dominio de las tinieblas.

* * *

><p>La morena yacía hincada sobre la nieve, apenas manteniéndose en la misma posición, sentía como el preciado liquido granate fluía sin cesar fuera de su cuerpo, la vista le era nublada, apenas y podía escuchar a su alrededor.<p>

Al fin, una voz ronca y con dejos de odio rompió el silencio.

—Yo... Os condeno... A teneros que enfrentar a vuestro lado mas oscuro... Por la eternidad— Ni bien pudo terminar la oración, el avatar obscuro cayó al suelo, inerte. La vida que aquel ser algún día había poseído le fue arrebatada, a causa de las heridas producidas en batalla. La joven apenas y pudo escuchar aquella maldición, la perdida de sangre comenzaba a aturdirla, y sabía que no soportaría mucho mas. La vida misma se le escapaba, como agua entre las manos. La batalla en plena convergencia armónica había sido mas fiera que cualquier otra lucha, prueba de ello eran las múltiples heridas que ahora surcaba su maltrecho cuerpo.

La respiración entrecortada de la castaña resonaba en el lugar, acompañando en un perfecto compás el ambiente. Intentó ponerse de pie, y tras trastabillar unas cuantas ocasiones, logro su misión apenas. El portal del Sur, se encontraba muy lejos de su tribu natal y su fiel amiga: Naga. No se encontraba con ella.

—Vamos...— Se dio ánimos a si misma, ejerciendo presión en un costado, en donde se encontraba la herida de la cual destilaba aquel liquido vital. Debía de hacer un intento, por ella, por sus padres, por sus amigos, ¡Diablos! Tenía que salir de ahí.

—...Korra...— Y como si fuese una alucinación a lo lejos escucho un grito, casi parecía un murmullo perdido en el viento, mas solo levanto un poco la vista, contemplando a lo lejos a un desesperado Iroh.

—..Iroh— Susurro sonriendo, justo antes de volver a caer en la fría nieve, que la recibió, solo para mancharse del liquido escarlata proveniente de la morena.

* * *

><p>El frío calaba hasta los huesos, y la imagen delante de si, simplemente era inverosímil, no, eso no lo podía estar sucediendo a ella... ¿Cierto?, No, ella era el Avatar, no podía terminar de esa forma.<p>

El pelinegro corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía el fuego arder en sus venas, hasta divisar a su contraria. Con el corazón desbocado, corrió a lo máximo que dieron sus piernas ¡Espíritus! ¡Casi quería volar!

— Korra, por favor... No— Mencionó el joven, tan pronto llegó hasta la oji-azul.

— Llega.. tarde— Comentó en un tono de burla. — U..un general jamas debe llegar retrasado—

— Shh... Vamos, la maestra Katara te curará, y todo estará mejor— Mencionó el maestro fuego, poniendo todo su empeño en no derramar lagrimas, las cuales sentía aglomeradas tras los ojos, al ver a su compañera en ese estado.

— No Iroh...— Negó lentamente, con la respiración calmada, cerrando cada vez mas los parpados.

— Tu no eres así Korra, tu no te das por vencida... Saldremos de esta, como siempre— Añadió el joven, mientras se quitaba el abrigo para cobijar con el a la menor, tomarla en brazos y después comenzar a correr hacia la tribu, tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas, no importándole el viento que azotaba su rostro, en ese momento lo único que importaba era el estado de salud de ella.

Sabía perfectamente que la joven no resistiría mas, interiormente rogó con todo su corazón a Agni, que se apiadara de su alma, que le diese otra oportunidad. Solo una mas, juraba a los dioses que si eso sucedía, nunca desperdiciaría el tiempo de nuevo, que haría lo que fuese por ver siempre una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena, de _su _morena.

— Iroh... Por favor..— Susurró apenas la joven, indicando que se detuviesen.

— A.. este paso nunca llegaremos—

**— **Yo no... alcanzaré a llegar... Y lo sabes— Mencionó la castaña, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su contrario, por lo menos intentaba darle un poco de calor.

Simplemente aquellas palabras habían sido peor que un gancho al hígado. Hubiese preferido que un rayo lo partiera por la mitad. Incluso el escuchar aquello era más doloroso que la sangre control.

Prácticamente podía ver y sentir como se le escapaba la vida a la menor, podía ver su semblante pálido, su mano fría, podía notar el esfuerzo con el que hablaba.

— Por favor...— Sollozo el general, apenas audiblemente.

— No llores... —

Sin poder contenerse, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la joven, derramando las mas amargas lagrimas de su vida, arrodillándose lentamente en la nieve, aun con Korra en brazos.

— T..te amo— Susurró Iroh, en medio de sollozos, la verdad era irrefutable. No deseaba quedarse con ese sentimiento por la eternidad, debía de sacarlo. ¿Irónico, no? Que solo dos palabras puedan significar tanto.

Más la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa por parte de la Avatar, esa sonrisa que podía derretir bloques de hielo. Aquella sonrisa que le había dado un vuelco al corazón.

— Y yo...a ti... _Mi _general..— Susurró Korra, antes de expirar el último aliento, antes de perder ese brillo en los ojos.

Iroh observó, impotente ante la escena, para él, no solo había muerto el Avatar. Para él, se había extinto la única luz en su existencia, su guía, su apoyo, todo su universo había sufrido un colapso. La respiración entrecortada este aumento aún más, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, menos aún, podía creer las últimas palabras de su contraria.

El único acto que ahora podía coordinar fue un abrazo. Sujetó firmemente el cuerpo vacío de su amada, rogando que todo fuese una mentira. Pero no, el ciclo debía continuar, ahora sería una maestro tierra el encargado de lidiar con el equilibrio del universo.

Si, tal vez parecía un enfermo mental, aferrándose a una mentira, mas no le importaba, de la misma forma en que no le importaba mancharse de sangre o morir congelado. Tal vez era lo que deseaba. Tal vez quería quedarse congelado así, abrazando a lo único que era importante para el, congelarse en el tiempo y jamás soltar a su morena.

_"Y a pesar del hielo a su alrededor, el fuego en su corazón jamas mermó... Pues la llama del amor siempre seguiría latente en él"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>

Vale... No me aporreen por el final, se que estuvo demasiado cutre.

A lo largo de esta semana especial, he leído mucho Fanfics muy románticos de esta pareja, y sentía que hacia falta ese toque mio. Osease que faltaba el siempre presente "Tragedia-Romance".

Respecto a la maldición de Vaatu, digamos que últimamente he pensado en que Vaatu es un Dark-Avatar, pero que pasaría su existiera una Dark-Korra. (Para quienes jueguen TLOZ, seria algo así como un Dark Link) y digamos que a eso se refirió la maldición. En fin solo son pequeña aclaraciones.

Según yo, iba a publicar el Lunes 30/06/2014, pero por motivos personales, me vi obligada a publicar el último día de esta semana, bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
